1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system of moving line array speakers, including a system to allow two linear actuators to move essentially simultaneously, a bracket to support the array, a remote control to move the actuators and a method of testing the frequency response of a line arrays in a venue and automatically adjusting the line arrays to achieve the optimum frequency response.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The entertainment industry is one of the largest grossing industries in the world and audio systems are used to support this industry for theatrical productions, concerts, and movies. The audio systems are typically high-end speaker systems because high fidelity sound is required to ensure the audience receives the highest quality audio experience during an event.
Previous speaker systems are stacked up from the floor to achieve a specific height above the audience to create the proper frequency response. A proper frequency response allows every member of the audience to hear the event with the same clarity. Additionally, problems such as echo and distortion are created due to obstacles in the venue (i.e. columns) or the improper placement of the speakers in the system.
Problems with the stacking arrangement are that the speaker systems can only be stacked to a certain height and the stacked height may not be the height required to achieve the proper frequency response for the entire venue. The speakers were always set to the same angle, and thus were very difficult to adjust the frequency response.
Technology to correct some of the shortcomings of the floor stacked speaker system is a line array speaker system. The line array speaker system can either be suspended from the ceiling of a venue or stacked on the floor. The line array speaker system allows for even frequency response over large areas.
The speakers within the line array acoustically couple with each other depending on the angles that separate the individual speakers. Changing the angles between the speakers can control this coupling affect, which in turn, allows the user of the line array extensive control over the frequency response of the system. Currently, changing the angle between the speakers must be done by hand at ground level.
When a line array system is set up, metal spacers must be placed between the speakers to allow the user to create angles that would best suit the speaker placement in the venue. The angles are set in relation to the speaker below it. Thus, if the angle of the top most speaker requires an adjustment, every speaker in the array must be adjusted.
Currently, a line array is assembled by “stacking” speakers in a vertical column. Each speaker can weigh between approximately 100 and 500 pounds. The array is assembled and the angle between each speaker in the array is set. The frequency response of the line array is then tested. If the frequency response requires adjustment, the spacing between the speakers must be adjusted. Depending on which speaker requires adjustment, the entire array must be dissembled and reassembled with the new spacing. The above process is repeated until the proper frequency response for the venue is achieved. This trial and error process requires time and man power. The time and labor required adds additional costs to events. Additionally, since the line arrays are designed to be suspended, additional time is required to raise and lower the array in order to make the necessary adjustments.
Previously, the angles for each venue were determined once the line array system was in place at the venue. Presently, angle measurements can be determined, using software, prior to arriving at a venue, for example, MAPP (Multifunctional Acoustical Prediction Program) Online™ by Meyer Sound Laboratories. The software can be programmed to model acoustical aspects of a venue, while simulating the affects of angle changes within a line array. Most software can only simulate a sectional view of a venue, and it cannot take into consideration obstacles that project from the side of a theater or hall. The software allows a user to acquire basic angle estimates, but cannot be used to make precise angle adjustments within a venue. The precision adjustments must still be done, by trial and error, according to the requirements of the venue in which the array is arranged. Currently, no systems are available that computer models the venue in real time with the line arrays in position.
Thus, there is a need in the art for remote controlled system that can adjust the angles between individual speakers in a line array without having to disassemble the array and also while the speaker array is suspended from the ceiling. Additionally, there is a need in the art for an automated system to model and adjust the line arrays, in the actual venue, with minimum human intervention.